Question: Find all positive real numbers $x$ that satisfy
\[x \sqrt{12 - x} + \sqrt{12x - x^3} \ge 12.\]Enter all solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: We write
\[x \sqrt{12 - x} + \sqrt{12x - x^3} = \sqrt{12 - x} \cdot \sqrt{x^2} + \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{12 - x^2}\]By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(\sqrt{12 - x} \cdot \sqrt{x^2} + \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{12 - x^2})^2 \le (12 - x + x)(x^2 + 12 - x^2) = 144,\]so
\[\sqrt{12 - x} \cdot \sqrt{x^2} + \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{12 - x^2} \le 12.\]But $\sqrt{12 - x} \cdot \sqrt{x^2} + \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{12 - x^2} \ge 12,$ so the expression must be equal to 12.  From the equality condition for Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[\frac{12 - x}{x} = \frac{x^2}{12 - x^2}.\]Then $(12 - x)(12 - x^2) = x^3,$ which simplifies to $x^2 + x - 12 = 0.$  This factors as $(x - 3)(x + 4) = 0,$ so the only solution is $x = \boxed{3}.$